mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Девочки из Эквестрии
Русская стенограмма = :пыхтит :Эпплджек: Ух ты! Твой первый приём в качестве принцессы! Ты, наверное, очень рада, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно, рада! Но, если честно, я всё-таки немного волнуюсь. :Пинки Пай: Ты «радолнуешься»? Это когда хочется прыгать на месте и кричать: "УРА МНЕ!!" Но в тоже время хочется свернуться в крошечный комочек и спрятаться! Так у всех бывает! :Флаттершай: У меня почти всегда так. :Эпплджек: Нет причин волноваться. Вот увидишь — всё пройдёт... :Рарити: ИСКОРКА! Извини, дорогая, но я только что поняла, что ты не надела корону! Ты ведь не оставила её в Понивилле, правда? :Сумеречная Искорка: Корона в сумке. Я просто немного стесняюсь её носить. И к крыльям тоже пока ещё не привыкла. :Рарити: Теперь ты Принцесса Искорка. Прими это! Скажу честно: будь у меня такая корона, я бы носила её не снимая. Даже на ночь. :трубят :Флэш Сентри: Её высочество, Принцесса Сумеречная Искорка! :Принцесса Каденс: смеётся Искорка! Мы не виделись с самой коронации! :Принцесса Селестия: Нам нужно о многом поговорить. Но это подождёт до завтра. Кажется, вы устали с дороги. Отправляйтесь скорее в кровать. :болтовня :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает :Спайк: Что такое, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не знаю, Спайк. Я... волнуюсь. Принцессе Каденс доверили править Кристальной Империей. А вдруг теперь, когда я стала Принцессой, Селестия захочет, чтобы я'' правила своим королевством? :'Спайк:' Это было бы так ''здорово! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! Вовсе не здорово! Если у меня есть крылья и корона, это ещё не значит, что я буду хорошим лидером! :Спайк: Уверен, что ты справишься, Искорка. Ну давай, тебе нужно выспаться. Завтра важный день! вздыхает :Сумеречная Искорка: ворчит Не могу... лечь...! ворчит :натянутой струны :Сумеречная Искорка: Надо устроиться поудобнее! Ой! : (ремикс) :сверчки :копыт :скрипит :Спайк: храпит :Сансет Шиммер: Э! :Спайк: А? Что? :Сумеречная Искорка: зевает Моя корона! Она её украла! Держите вора! Она украла мою корону! :Остальные главные персонажи: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Стой! ворчит :грохот :Главные персонажи: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ты сделала с моей короной! :Сансет Шиммер: Прости, что так вышло... Принцесса. :Главные персонажи: Ах! :Флаттершай: Кто она такая? :Принцесса Селестия: Сансет Шиммер. Моя бывшая ученица. Она начала учиться у меня незадолго до Искорки. Но когда не смогла получить желаемое так быстро, как этого хотела, она стала жестокой и бесчестной. Я старалась помочь, но в итоге она решила бросить учёбу и найти свой путь. И этот путь привёл к краже твоей короны. :Спайк: Она подменила корону Искорки на эту! :Принцесса Селестия: Думаю, Сансет Шиммер думала, что ты не сразу заметишь подмену. А когда заметишь, будет уже поздно искать корону и Элемент гармонии. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но я не понимаю. Куда она исчезла? Куда она унесла корону? :Принцесса Селестия: Скоро ты узнаешь об этом месте даже больше, чем знаю я. :Принцесса Луна: Это не обычное зеркало. Это портал в другой мир. Портал, который открывается каждые тридцать лун. :Пинки Пай: Как блестит! :Принцесса Луна: Оно всегда хранилось в тронном зале замка Кантерлота, но позже мы отправили его в Кристальную библиотеку под присмотр Принцессы Каденс. :Принцесса Селестия: вздыхает Я надеялась, что Сансет Шиммер однажды вернётся через него, вернётся в Эквестрию в поисках моего совета. Очевидно, всё вышло не так. :Принцесса Каденс: Искорка, тебе придётся пройти в другой мир через зеркало и вернуть корону. Без неё остальные Элементы гармонии бессильны, и Эквестрия останется без важнейшего средства защиты. :Принцесса Луна: Твоей короне не место в мире, где теперь живёт Сансет Шиммер. И твой элемент гармонии в её руках будет использован, чтобы навредить обитателям этого мира. А у них недостаточно сил, чтобы защитить себя. :Принцесса Селестия: Ты понимаешь, как важна твоя задача? :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно. :Принцесса Селестия: Хорошо. Отправляйся немедленно. :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает :Радуга Дэш: Стоп, стоп, стоп! Если она идёт, то и мы с ней. :Пинки Пай: писк :Радуга Дэш: Правда девочки? :Пинки Пай: Уууух, я так радолнуюсь! :Эпплджек: Ты ведь понимаешь, что это не реальный мир?В оригинале здесь была шутка. Ср. "You do realize that's not a real word, right?" («word» — слово). :Принцесса Селестия: Боюсь, что вас я не пущу. :Радуга Дэш: Что?! Почему?! :Принцесса Селестия: Все вместе вы сможете нарушить баланс параллельного мира: возникнет хаос, и Искорка не сможет забрать корону у Сансет Шиммер. С этим Принцесса Искорка должна справиться сама. :Принцесса Луна: Нельзя терять времени. На третий день, когда луна достигнет апогея в ночном небе, портал закроется. И после этого пройдёт ещё тридцать лун, прежде чем ты сможешь вернуться назад. :Главные персонажи: ободрения Спайк, НЕТ! :Сумеречная Искорка: Оа! Ааа! :Спайк: визжит :Сумеречная Искорка: ворчит :Спайк: А, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: А? Спайк! но ты не должен... Спайк? Ты что... собака? :Спайк: Да... кажется! Вот только не пойму, кем стала ты! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? вскрикивает задыхается :Спайк: Искорка, возьми себя в руки! :Сумеречная Искорка: дышит вздыхает И на кого же я теперь похожа? :Спайк: Ну, на себя. Но не совсем. Мордочка какая-то маленькая. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мордочка?! паникует :Спайк: Опять будешь верещать? Где же мы? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю. Но, наверное, это обратный проход в Эквестрию. Мы должны найти мою корону и вернуться домой. Предлагаю для начала обыскать замок. :Спайк: Согласен. Да, только, мне кажется, теперь ты не должна так... :задыхается и скулит :Сумеречная Искорка: Оаааа... Оа! Ох... смеётся Скорее Спайк. Мне не терпится вернуть свой привычный облик! :Спайк: Брось, есть и плюсы! Тебе больше не нужно волноваться о крыльях. :стук :Сумеречная Искорка: Хм! ворчит Ах! Моя магия! Здесь не работает! :Спайк: Логично. Вообще-то рога у тебя тоже нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что?! :Спайк: Надо бы найти для тебя зеркало. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что скажешь, Спайк? Может, она украла ещё что-нибудь из Эквестрии? Ах! Кто же я теперь? :звонок :болтовня :Сумеречная Искорка: А? Ой! :Флеш Сэнтри: Ой. Ты как? :Спайк: По-моему, это не замок! :Флаттершай: Ой, извини. Я просто нашла её и подумала, что нужно отдать ей. Я не знала, что это ты уронила. :Сансет Шиммер: Уронила! И я собиралась его поднять, вот только ты набросилась и всё испортила! Нельзя поднимать чужие вещи, знаешь ли. :Флаттершай: приглушённо Ну... вообще-то это и не твоя вещь... :Сансет Шиммер: Что-что?! :Флаттершай: Ничего... :Сансет Шиммер: Да, так я и знала. Почти что моя, и ты это знаешь. Какая ты жалкая. Неудивительно, что твои лучшие друзья — бездомные животные. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не смей с ней так разговаривать! :Сансет Шиммер: Что ты сказала?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я сказала, что мне не нравится твой тон! :Сансет Шиммер: Похоже, ты новенькая. Я говорю, как хочу и с кем хочу. :раздевалки хлопается :Флаттершай: Не верится, что ты это сделала! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не могла на это смотреть. :Флаттершай: Ну, просто никто не хочет связываться с Сансет Шиммер. :Сумеречная Искорка: Сансет Шиммер?! :Флаттершай: Слышала о ней? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вроде как... :Флаттершай: Кажется, мы раньше не встречались. Ты перевелась в Лицей Кантерлота из другой школы? :Сумеречная Искорка: О... да! Из другой... э, школы. Меня зовут Искорка! :Флаттершай: тихо Я... Флаттершай. :Сумеречная Искораа: Извини, как ты сказала? :Флаттершай: тише Я Флаттершай! :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, будто ты говоришь Флаттершай, но как это...? :Флаттершай: Ой, мамочки! Кто этот милый малыш? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это Спайк! Мой... пёсик! :Флаттершай: Ой, милашка! Держи, ешь, пёсик, ешь! :Спайк: ест А? :Флаттершай: Ах, я всё готова отдать, чтобы понимать, о чём они думают, а ты? :Сумеречная Искорка: Обычно он мне говорит. :Флаттершай: В каком смысле? :Спайк: лает :Сумеречная Искорка: О, э, так! смешок Забудь. Сансет Шиммер сказала, что ты что-то взяла. Вроде бы её вещь. Это случайно не корона? :Флаттершай: Откуда ты знаешь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, угадала? Она ещё у тебя? :Флаттершай: М-м. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но ты знаешь, куда она делась. :Флаттершай: Угу. Сегодня утром я раздавала листовки приюта для животных, как всегда, по средам. :Флаттершай: Приюту для животных нужны добровольцы. Ну как не помочь беспомощным зверушкам? :бумаги шелестят :Флаттершай: хнычет :звяк :Флаттершай: Оу! :Флаттершай: Не знаю, как она туда попала. Но я решила отнести её Директору Селестии, чтобы с короной ничего не случилось. :Сумеречная Искорка: Директор Селестия? Она здесь правит? :Флаттершай: Можно и так сказать. Строго говоря, правила придумывают она и Заместитель Луна. :Сумеречная Искорка: А где она сейчас? :Флаттершай: Наверное, в кабинете. Третья дверь слева. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо! :Флаттершай: Подожди! Нельзя приводить питомцев на школьную территорию. Ты бы спрятала его в рюкзак. Я так и делаю. :мяукает :чирикает :Флаттершай: Просто они скучают, когда я занимаюсь в школе. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, хорошо! Спасибо! :звонок :Флаттершай: О нет! Я опаздываю! :тук-тук-тук-тук :Директор Селестия: Входите. Чем могу помочь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой, э... Фух. Я Сумеречная Искорка. Я новенькая, и... Ну, насколько я знаю, Флаттершай утром нашла корону и отдала её вам. :Директор Селестия: Да. Я попросила Завуча Луну поместить её в надёжное место. Не понимаю, как она оказалась на газоне. А ты хотела участвовать в выборах Принцессы Осеннего бала? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, нет. Не совсем. На самом деле... На самом деле я... Понимаете, корона вообще-то... Принцесса Осеннего бала? :Директор Селестия: Школьный бал Кантерлота. :Сумеречная Искорка: Как королевские скачки. :Директор Селестия: Э, Королевские скачки? :Сумеречная Искорка: О, э, это был такой праздник в старой школе. :Директор Селестия: А принцесса тоже была? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, но она была не совсем ученица. :Директор Селестия: У нас, в Лицее Кантерлота, ученики выбирают кого-то из учениц. И её коронуют во время Осеннего бала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хмм. Вы спросили, хочу ли я участвовать в выборах принцессы. А все могут? :Директор Селестия: Да. Нужно только сообщить главе оргкомитета Осеннего бала, что тебя нужно включить в бюллетень. Что ещё? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! Это всё! :Директор Селестия: Что ж, если будут вопросы, моя дверь всегда открыта. :закрывается :Спайк: Почему ты не сказала, что корона твоя, и не попросила её вернуть? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я собиралась, но представь: если одна из них появится в Эквестрии, заявит, что кто-то пришёл из мира высоких двуногих существ с этими штуками? Никто бы не поверил! :Спайк: Хмм. Думаю, ты права. :Сумеречная Искорка: Похоже, чтобы получить корону, придётся стать Принцессой Осеннего бала Лицея Кантерлот. Это я и сделаю! :Спайк: И как именно ты собираешься это сделать? :Сумеречная Искорка: Понятия не имею! :звонок :болтают :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаю, мы только познакомились, но, может быть, ты согласишься мне помочь. :Флаттершай: Конечно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я решила участвовать в выборах Принцессы бала и... :Флаттершай: Ах! Ой, прости! Прости. Но участие в конкурсе Осеннего бала — очень плохая идея. :Сумеречная Искорка: Почему? :Флаттершай: Сансет Шиммер хочет стать Принцессой бала, и если она чего-то хочет, то получает! Она портит жизнь всем, кто встаёт у неё на пути. Можешь спросить её соперницу с Весеннего бала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я попытаюсь! :Флаттершай: Кажется, ты не понимаешь. Тебе придётся убедить всех отдать голос за тебя, а не за неё:спортсменов, модниц, театралов, экологов, технарей, рокеров... :Сумеречная Искорка: А почему все пони... :хлопок :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, все ученики так разделены? :Флаттершай: Может, в твоей школе было как-то иначе, но в нашем лицее все дружат по интересам. А объединяет всех то, что все знают, что Сансет Шиммер будет править этой школой до самого выпускного бала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Поживём — увидим! яблоко Так, э, хихикает где найти главу оргкомитета школьного бала? :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай сказала искать её здесь. :Пинки Пай: Поберегись! и надувает шарик :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет, я Сумеречная Искорка и... Пинки Пай? :сдувается :Пинки Пай: вздыхает Ты читаешь мысль?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, нет. Я так не думаю. Разве здесь все умеют читать мысли. :Пинки Пай: вздыхает Вообще-то нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай сказала, что здесь я найду главу оргкомитета школьного бала. :Пинки Пай: Флаттершай, да? Поосторожнее с этой скромницей. Она очень вредная. :Сумеречная Искорка: А вы разве не дружите? :Пинки Пай: Набиралась храбрости выставить кандидатуру? Бал уже послезавтра. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я здесь новенькая. :Пинки Пай: Ооо! Я сразу поняла, что мы незнакомы. Хотя если посмотреть внимательно... У тебя в нашем городе нет сестры-близнеца, у неё ещё собака Спайк, точно как твоя? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, допустим? :Пинки Пай: Всё ясно. В общем, тебе надо заполнить эту анкету, и ты вступишь в гонку за короной Принцессы Осеннего бала. :царапает :Пинки Пай: Ого! Почерк у тебя просто ужасный. Как будто впервые взяла ручку. :Сумеречная Искорка: смех Правда? :Эпплджек: Кто заказывал дюжину упаковок яблочной шипучки? :Пинки Пай: О! Я, я-я-я-я-я, да-да-да, да-да, я! :Эпплджек: Принесёшь остальное? Эй, я тебя знаю. :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? :Эпплджек: Точно. Ты новенькая, которая утром поставила на место Сансет Шиммер. сок :Пинки Пай: Сумеречная Искорка будет бороться с Сансет Шиммер за титул Принцессы бала. :Эпплджек: плюётся Я бы с этим не торопилась. Конечно, она сделает вид, что вы лучшие подруги... Сансет Шиммер Мне очень нужны хорошие, сильные соперницы. Искорку Как приятно слышать. нормально Но потом она начнёт делать подлости. :лопается :Эпплджек: Здесь только одна девочка более подлая, чем Сансет Шиммер: Радуга Дэш. :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга Дэш? :Пинки Пай: Она капитан, наверное, всех команд в Лицее Кантерлота. :лопается :Эпплджек: А ещё мастерица давать громкие обещания, а потом поворачиваться спиной и даже не вспоминать об обещанном. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо за совет, Эпплджек, но мне правда очень нужно это сделать. :Эпплджек: Ну, как знаешь. Эй, а как ты узнала, что меня зовут Эпплджек? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, я... смех Разве ты не говорила? :Большой Маки: Нннет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, приятно было познакомиться. Уверена, мы ещё увидимся. :Пинки Пай: Новенькая хочет это скрыть, но я её раскусила. шепчет Она занимается телепатией! :Эпплджек: Ага. Как скажешь. :открываются :Сансет Шиммер: Выглядит просто ужасно! Нужно добавить ленточек и убрать лишние шарики. :лопается :Снипс: Да, ленточки! :Снэйлс: И убрать шарики! :стук :Сансет Шиммер: Яблочная шипучка? Фу! Это же моя коронация, а не вечеринка. :Эпплджек: Знаешь что, вообще-то на этот раз корона тебе может и не достаться. :Сансет Шиммер: О, неужели? Ты такая глупенькая, просто невыносимо. Видимо, поэтому про тебя все говорят всякие гадости. :Эпплджек: Ррр... :Сансет Шиммер: Ясное дело, корона достанется мне. Ведь у меня же нет соперниц. :Пинки Пай: А вот и есть. Новенькая подала заявку! :Сансет Шиммер: Что?! :Пинки Пай: Знаю. Почерк у неё просто ужасный. :Сансет Шиммер: себя И где эта Сумеречная Искорка? смеётся Эпплджек и Пинки Пай С нетерпением жду встречи с соперницей! :болтают :Сансет Шиммер: Не верится, что я тебя сразу не узнала. Надо было догадаться, что Принцесса Селестия отправит свою первую ученицу за моей короной и её собачку тоже. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это моя корона! :Сансет Шиммер: Неважно. Мелкая помеха на моём пути. Ты ничего не знаешь об этом мире, а вот я'' уже правлю им. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Если так, тогда ''зачем тебе моя корона? Тебе ведь пришлось попотеть, чтобы подменить её на корону из твоего мира. :Сансет Шиммер: Блиц-опрос: что будет, если принести Элемент гармонии в параллельный мир? Ты не знаешь? Серьёзно? смеётся И это та самая звёздная ученица Принцессы Селестии? Хотя каковы были её шансы найти кого-то такого же умного, как я'', после того как ''я решила покинуть Эквестрию? Даже неловко, что ты лучшая из тех, кто остался. :Спайк: рычит :Сансет Шиммер: О, и смотри за своим злым псом. Не хотелось бы... чтоб его у тебя забрали. :Спайк: Это что, угроза? :Сансет Шиммер: Разумеется, нет. :Спайк: лает :Сансет Шиммер: Но я бы на твоём месте была бы потише. Вы же не хотите, чтобы все узнали, что вы из другого мира, не так ли? Хочешь стать здесь принцессой? Умоляю. Ты не сможешь вписаться в мой мир. :Сансет Шиммер: Проследите за ней. И принесите что-нибудь, что я смогу использовать как с последней девчонкой, которая бросала мне вызов. :Снипс: Есть, Сансет Шиммер. :Сансет Шиммер: Когда корона и её сила станут моими, Сумеречная Искорка пожалеете, что пришла в этот мир. Ей было бы намного безопаснее оставаться в Эквестрии. :Снипс: Да, в Эквестрии. :Сансет Шиммерr: Почему вы ещё здесь?! За дело! :Снипс и Снэйлс: Оу. О. :скрипит :Сумеречная Искорка: ворчит :Трикси Луламун: Извини. Великая и Могучая Трикси хочет! ...Крэкеров с ореховым маслом. :лязгает :Трикси Луламун: Вуаля! :Сумеречная Искорка: Сансет Шиммер права. Я совершенно ничего не знаю об этом мире. Чтобы вписаться и получить голоса, нужно провести исследование. :Спайк: Исследование? :Сумеречная Искорка: В этом мире есть школа. А значит, должна быть... библиотека! :Снипс: Телефон взял? :Снэйлс: А ты свой взял? :Снипс и Снэйлс: хихикают :Сумеречная Искорка: Так, значит, я нажимаю на буквы тут, а потом слова и картинки появляются здесь? :Чирайли: вздыхает Всё верно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Похоже, и здесь есть магия. :играет :Скуталу: видео "Смотри: три маленькие..." :выключается :Чирайли: Э, девочки, что вы делаете? :Крошка Бель: Мы поверяем, сколько просмотров набрал наш ролик. :Скуталу: видео "Мы стоим, как на ладони..." :Чирайли: стонет Хватит, просто... :Скуталу: видео "Начинаем..." :выключается :Чирайли: Нет! Школьные компьютеры только для образовательных целей. :Эппл Блум: Ну ничего, девочки. Есть и пара негативных комментариев. "Хуже некуда"... "Давно так не смеялся"?! :Крошка Бель: Давно так не смеялся, да? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, не уверена, что это стоит считать комплиментом... напряжения :Снипс и Снэйлс: хихикают :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой! Аааа! Аа! :Чирайли: Чшш! :Сумеречная Искорка: Э... смех :Снипс и Снэйлс: больше :Сумеречная Искорка: Э. :Сумеречная Искорка: визжит :Голос по динамику: Библиотека закрывается через пять минут. :Сумеречная Искорка: зевает ахает Я ведь даже не подумала о том, где нам сегодня ночевать! :Спайк: А я подумал. :Спайк: Здесь немного кашляет пыльно. Но мне кажется, здесь никто не появляется. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, это идеально. :Спайк: Как твоё исследование? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нашла эту книгу. Называется ежегодник. Кажется, эта книга используется для записи всех важнейших событий в жизни школы. Смотри. Вот Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек, Флаттершай, и я готова поспорить, что девочка справа — Рарити. :Спайк: Здесь есть Рарити?! Э, то есть, э... интересный снимок. :Сумеречная Искорка: Интересно ещё и то, что они похожи на друзей. :Спайк: Да, они похожи на наших друзей. Я думаю, мы с этим уже разобрались. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, я хочу сказать... Похоже, что они дружат между собой, но. кажется, сейчас они уже не друзья. :Спайк: Не особенно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не могу отделаться от мысли, что Сансет Шиммер как-то с этим связана. :Спайк: Я бы не удивился. Она хочет получить корону, потому что задумала что-то плохое! Если хочешь помешать ей, нужно постараться завести друзей. Сейчас не время думать, почему эти девочки больше не дружат. Пусть даже зевает они напоминают тебе друзей из Понивилля. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты прав, Спайк. вздыхает Пойдём к цели. :Директор Селестия: микрофону Доброе утро, учащиеся, и хорошего вам четверга. Не забудьте сегодня получить бланки голосования за Принцессу бала. Итоги подведём завтра вечером, поэтому не упустите свой шанс проголосовать и сдайте свой бланк в комитет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай сказала, что мне придётся завоевать доверие всех групп, чтобы стать Принцессой бала. Вот список тем для беседы. :Спайк: смеётся Составила список? Совсем не в твоём духе! смеётся О... Давай... Продолжай. :Сумеречная Искорка: Сначала я представлюсь, постараюсь вернуть в разговор кое-что, что успела узнать об их мире, покажу, что хорошо вписалось! вздыхает Так, Спайк. Пора произвести первое впечатление на товарищей по учёбе. От этого зависит судьба мира. :"Нолан Норт": Хэй, смотрите. :смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Почему все так странно на меня смотрят? А! Что это ты...? Зачем ты это...? Рарити? :Рарити: Чудесно! О да. Очень хорошо! Тебя никто не узнает! :Сумеречная Искорка: А почему надо, чтобы меня... :Рарити: А ещё нужно замаскировать собаку, даже жалко, кстати. Он такой милый пёсик! Дай мне время — и я замаскирую его под кролика. :Спайк: Что? :Сумеречная Искорка: Кролик? :открывается :Эпплджек: Вот ты где, Искорка. :Рарити: Маскировка не сработала. :Эпплджек: Я повсюду тебя ищу! :Флаттершай: Я тоже. :Пинки Пай: И я тоже! Мне нравится стиль! :Рарити: Да, я в таких вещах неплохо разбираюсь. Но тебе-то всё равно. :Пинки Пай: Что?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Почему же ей, по-твоему, всё равно? Нет, неважно. Зачем вы меня искали? Что-то случилось? :Флаттершай: Ох, она ещё не видела. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что не видела? :Пинки Пай: О, ну не всё так плохо. смеётся :Сансет Шиммер: видео Сумеречная Искорка хочет стать Принцессой бала. Но что подумают о нашей школе, если такая ученица... получит этот почётный титул? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой... Я... :Пинки Пай: Беру слова назад. Это плохо! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но всё это произошло вчера! В библиотеке! Неужели все ученики это видели? Наверное, поэтому все так странно на меня смотрят. Что же мне теперь делать? После этого никто не отдаст за меня голос! :Флаттершай: Вряд ли это что-то изменит, но я всё равно голосую за тебя. :стук :Флаттершай: Ты вчера заступилась за меня перед Сансет Шиммер, это было так мило. :Пинки Пай: Если ты не передумала, возможно, я'' смогу кое-чем помочь! :'Флаттершай': Вот тебе совет. Не принимай ''её помощь. Она слишком несерьёзная! :Пинки Пай: Ну почему ты вечно ко мне придираешься? :Рарити: Да ладно! Хватит притворяться, Пинки Пай! Ты ничуть не лучше её! :Пинки Пай: Не понимаю, что ты такое говоришь?! :Рарити: Искорке Я'' тоже буду рада предложить свои услуги. Пинки Любому, кто в состоянии оценить то, что я предлагаю! :споры :'Эпплджек': Послушайте себя! Пора забыть обиды! :'Рарити': Это, например, как ''ты забыла о том, что случилось с Радугой Дэш? :Эпплджек: Она обещала, что футбольная команда появится на распродаже выпечки. Я объявила, что они придут, и ни один игрок не показался! Она меня подвела! Это другое дело! :Пинки Пай и Рарити: А вот и нет! :Эпплджек: А вот и да! :продолжаются :Сумеречная Искорка: СТОП! Хватит вам! Я хочу вам кое-что показать. Раньше вы дружили. :Эпплджек: Первое сентября. Вы помните? :Рарити: Да. :Сумеречная Искорка: А потом что-то случилось. Я думаю, здесь замешана Сансет Шиммер. :Рарити: Что ж, милая теория, дорогая, но Сансет Шиммер здесь ни при чём. :Флаттершай: Вот именно. Это не Сансет Шиммер испортила мой негласный аукцион в поддержку приюта: не она принесла петарды и трещотки. Я хотела серьёзный аукцион, а Пинки Пай всё испортила! :Пинки Пай: Да что ты такое говоришь? Ты сама прислала мне сообщение, что решила вместо аукциона устроить большую вечеринку! :Флаттершай: Я ничего тебе не писала! :Пинки Пай: Как это? :Рарити: Думаете, это она присылала мне письма по электронной почте? Каждый раз, когда я предлагала помочь с декорациями в школе, Пинки Пай писала мне, что помощников у неё и без меня хватает! А потом оказывалось, что она всё делала сама. :Пинки Пай: Я не посылала тебе писем! :Эпплджек: Может быть, из-за этого Радуга Дэш не пришла на распродажу! :Сумеречная Искорка: А ты спросила Радугу Дэш, почему она не появилась? :Эпплджек: Хе-хе, наверное, я просто перестала с ней разговаривать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Сейчас самое время снова начать. :Рарити: Они и вправду говорят! Хороший знак! :Пинки Пай: Обнялись! Вот это здорово! :Эпплджек: Кое-кто, думаю, мы все знаем, кто именно, сказал Радуге Дэш, что моя распродажа переносится на другой день. Дэш появилась в этот день с командой, и я подумала, что я'' всё отменила! :'Радуга Дэш': Значит, ты хочешь свергнуть Сансет Шиммер и стать Принцессой Осеннего бала, да? Признаюсь честно, я бы на это ''посмотрела. И я обязательно тебе помогу! Нужно только выиграть у меня один-на-один. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? :Радуга Дэш: Играем до пяти голов. Один-ноль! :музыка :Сумеречная Искорка: задыхается :Радуга Дэш: Конец игры! :Рарити: А я действительно думала, что в конце концов ты выиграешь! хихикает :Радуга Дэш: И каков наш план? Как помочь тебе стать принцессой вместо Шиммер? :Сумеречная Искорка: Но... я... проиграла! :Радуга Дэш: Конечно, проиграла. Я лучше всех! Но я не стану помогать кому попало бороться с Сансет Шиммер. Принцесса Осеннего бала должна быть доброй и'' целеустремлённой. И ты только что показала эти качества! :радости :'Снипс и Снэйлс': хихикают :'Сумеречная Искорка': А... можно мне побольше овса? :'Миссис Пирожок': Овса? :'Сумеречная Искорка': О, забудем. Приготовьте как обычно, большое спасибо. :разбивается :'Флэш Сентри': О! Нам пора прекратить врезаться. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Ну, ты ж меня знаешь! Я всегда стараюсь ''выплеснуть эмоции. В смысле, мой кофе выплеснулся... на пол! смех А теперь я лучше пойду туда. :Рарити: И не думай об этом! Ты и так хочешь украсть её корону. Что будет с Сансет Шиммер, если ты будешь общаться с её бывшим парнем? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я вовсе не хочу. Я даже не знаю... Мы просто случайно... Бывший парень? :Флаттершай: Флэш Сентри бросил её пару недель назад. Даже не верится, что она до сих пор никак ему не отомстила. :Сумеречная Искорка: Может быть, она просто ждёт, пока не получит силу для настоящей мести. :Эпплджек: Ладно, девочки. Бал будет уже завтра, а мы всё ещё не решили, как добыть для Искорки голоса, чтобы она стала принцессой. Сейчас, в школе Искорку знают из видео, которое выложило Сансет. :соглашения :Рарити: ПРИДУМАЛА! Кхм-кхм. То есть, возможно, я нашла решение. Моя идея может показаться абсурдной, но что если нам носить их в знак нашего единства? В начале года они были очень популярны. Так ученики показывали командный дух. Знаете? "Вперёд, Вандеркольты!" Кхм-кхм. Их никто не покупает. То есть, мы все, очевидно, совсем разные, но в глубине души мы все Вандеркольты Кантерлота! Сансет Шиммер разделила нас, а Сумеречная Искорка нас объединит. И мы всем-всем об этом расскажем! Ну что скажете? :болтают :бренчит :стучат :стучат :и хлопания :продолжается на фоне :Сансет Шиммер: Снимите это! У меня для вас есть поручение. :звонок :болтают :Рарити: Правда, все выглядят волшебно? :Сумеречная Искорка: Чудесная идея, Рарити! :Эпплджек: Не понимаю, чего она ухмыляется. На этот раз Искорка точно станет Принцессой Осеннего бала. :тук-тук-тук :Сансет Шиммер: Замдиректора Луна, случилось что-то ужасное! :Сансет Шиммер: Безобразие, правда? А ведь Пинки Пай так старалась, чтобы всё выглядело идеально! Ну зачем Сумеречная Искорка это сделала? :Заместитель директора Луна: Но почему ты считаешь, что Искорка могла так поступить? :Сансет Шиммер: Я могу это доказать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но... Но я не понимаю! :Заместитель директора Луна: На фотографиях ясно видно тебя, не так ли? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, но... :Заместитель директора Луна: По-моему, совершенно очевидно, что школа не допустит ученицу, совершившую такой поступок, к борьбе за корону Осеннего бала. :тук-тук :Флэш Сентри: Замдиректора Луна. Это было в мусорном ведре в библиотеке. Я решил показать вам. По-моему, кто-то скомбинировал фотографии, чтобы вы подумали, что Искорка хулиганила в зале. :Заместитель директора Луна: Благодарю, что рассказал мне обо всём, Флэш. В свете новых доказательств ты можешь участвовать в борьбе за титул Принцессы Осеннего бала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо! Вы не представляете, как это важно для меня! :Флэш Сентри: смешок А что мне оставалось? Я не мог промолчать. Поступок недостоин Вандеркольта Кантерлота. :Заместитель директора Луна: Боюсь, что спортивный зал сильно пострадал, и нам придётся перенести школьный бал до завтрашнего вечера. Прошу меня извинить, мне нужно доложить сестре о последних событиях. :Флэш Сентри: Итак, я хотел спросить. Если тебя ещё не пригласили, давай завтра пойдём на школьный бал вместе? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это было бы... Завтра вечером?! Нет, нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Не могу! Портал! Портал! Слишком поздно! задыхается :Флэш Сентри: Одного «нет» хватило бы! :Рарити: У тебя всё нормально? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да! себя То есть, нет. Совсем не нормально! Если я не получу короны сегодня вечером, то ещё тридцать лун не смогу вернуться в Эквестрию! Ох, что же мне теперь делать? :Спайк: Хм. Скажем им правду. Объясним, что произойдёт, если ты не получишь корону сегодня. Они помогут нам что-нибудь придумать. :Сумеречная Искорка: А если не помогут? А что если они узнают, что я на самом деле не такая...? :Спайк: Искорка, девочки пошли за тобой, потому что поняли, какая ты внутри. Они не станут относиться к тебе иначе, если все узнают, что ты принцесса пони. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я так рада, что ты со мной, Спайк. :Спайк: Я тоже. Конечно, если мы не застрянем здесь на тридцать лун. :Эпплджек: Всё хорошо? :Сумеречная Искорка: Осеннего бала сегодня не будет. :Пинки Пай: ЧТО?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пришлось отложить, потому что Сансет Шиммер поручила Снипсу и Снэйлсу испортить декорации. :Пинки Пай: ЧТО??! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но Осенний бал должен состояться. :Пинки Пай: Что! :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает Понимаете... :Пинки Пай: Ты из параллельного мира, в котором ты — принцесса пони, а в короне на самом деле спрятан магический элемент, который даёт силу другим магическим элементам, и без него они потеряли свою силу, а они нужны тебе, чтобы защитить твой волшебный мир, и если ты сегодня не получишь корону, то застрянешь в нашем! писк :Радуга Дэш: Ага, уверена, что дело не в этом. :Спайк: Не-а, она всё угадала. :Рарити: Он говорящий?! :Спайк: О да! И в своём мире я вообще не собака! Я свирепый огнедышащий дракон! :Флаттершай: Это просто фантастика! Скажи, о чём ты сейчас думаешь? :Спайк: Вот бы мне сейчас почесали за ушком! :Рарити: Да... :Спайк: Э, может, потом. :Сумеречная Искорка: Откуда ты всё узнала? :Пинки Пай: Просто угадала. :Эпплджек: Одну минуту! Давай-ка я уточню. То есть, ты пони? :Рарити: Ты принцесса? :Флаттершай: Ты из параллельного мира? :Сумеречная Искорка: глотает Угу. :Радуга Дэш: Это... просто... фантастика! :болтовня :Спайк: Видишь? Я говорил. :Рарити: Не верится, что они такое натворили! :Пинки Пай: Вот была бы у меня какая-нибудь... вечеринковая пушка, чтобы всё быстро украсить! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это кажется невозможным, но, может, попробуем все вместе? :Эпплджек: Вот это настоящий командный дух — такой должна быть наша принцесса! За дело, все! :Рарити: Поддерживаю! :Радуга Дэш: Поехали! :Пинки Пай: Да-да, конечно! :Флаттершай: шепчет Ураа! :Пинки Пай: Это... выглядит... так... ЗДОРОВО! :Директор Селестия: хлопает Что ж, молодцы! Осенний бал всё-таки пройдёт сегодня. :радуются :Директор Селестия: Поэтому поспешите, вам нужно успеть подготовиться. Ах да, и не забудьте вернуть бланки голосования по пути! :"Скотт Грин": Я за тебя, Искорка. :"Клауди Кикс": Я тоже! :Девушка #2: И я тоже! :Девушка #3: И я тоже! :Сансет Шиммер: Вам повезло, что она успела всё убрать. Когда я снова попрошу устроить беспорядок, держите себя в руках! Мне не меньше чем ей нужно, чтобы бал прошёл именно сегодня. :Флаттершай: Сама не верю, что мы справились! :Радуга Дэш: А я'' верю! Мы же лучшие! :'Рарити': Нам нужно готовиться. И мы должны сегодня ''блистать! :останавливается :смеются :останавливается :Флэш Сентри: Искорка! Я знаю, что ты ответила «нет» на моё приглашение, но вдруг ты передумала? Хотя бы один танец? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не говорила «нет»! То есть я сказала «нет»... но не имела это в виду. То есть... Я хотела сказать... да. Я буду с тобой танцевать! :шлёп :рок-музыка :Сумеречная Искорка: Кто-нибудь видел Сансет Шиммер? :Радуга Дэш: Может быть, ей стало стыдно и она не придёт! Она понимает, что ты выиграешь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Возможно... :останавливается :радости :Директор Селестия: Для начала, я хочу сказать, что зал выглядит чудесно. Вы все прекрасно потрудились, чтобы всё восстановить после недавних событий. А теперь, не теряя более времени, я хочу объявить обладательницу короны Осеннего бала. Принцессой Осеннего бала становится... Сумеречная Искорка! :радуются :Директор Селестия: Поздравляю, Искорка. :Спайк: Искорка! На помощь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк? :Спайк: рычит :Сумеречная Искорка: У них Спайк! :Сансет Шиммер: Ни шагу дальше! :Спайк: Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не обижай его! :Сансет Шиммер: О, и в мыслях не было. Я же не чудовище, Искорка. Снипсу и Снэйлсу Отпустите. Искорке Тебе здесь не место. Отдай мне корону и возвращайся в Эквестрию сегодня же. А иначе останешься здесь навсегда. :Сумеречная Искорка: ахает :Сансет Шиммер: Так-так, Искорка. У нас мало времени. Портал закроется сам собой меньше чем через час. Итак, каков твой ответ? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. :Сансет Шиммер: Что?! Эквестрия! Твои друзья! Потеряны навсегда! Ты видишь, что я собираюсь сделать с порталом?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, но ещё я видела, что ты натворила здесь без волшебства. Эквестрия найдёт способ выжить и без моего Элемента гармонии. Но этот мир пострадает, если я позволю тебе захватить его. Так что вперёд. Ломай портал. Эту корону ты не получишь! :Сансет Шиммер: Ладно. Уговорила. :Радуга Дэш: Ты... такая... сильная! :Эпплджек: Даже не верится, что ты пошла бы на это! :Рарити: Неудивительно, что ты принцесса! :Сансет Шиммер: Ах, да уж, она такая особенная! Снипсу и Снэйлсу Хватайте его, ребята! :Спайк: скулит :Радуга Дэш: Спайк! Спайк! Флаттершай! :Сансет Шиммер: Давайте сюда! смешок Наконец-то! Больше силы, чем можно себе представить! :ахают :гремит :Сансет Шиммер: смех :Основная шестёрка: ахает :Снипс: Это будет здорово! :вопят :Сансет Шиммер: Мне пришлось столько всего сделать сегодня, только чтобы получить эту корону, а ведь она по праву принадлежит мне. рычит Но не будем поминать старое. Теперь я'' ваша принцесса, а вы... ''мои верные слуги! :вопят, крик Вильгельма :стон :Сансет Шиммер: Снипсу и Снэйлсу Соберите их и приведите к порталу. Искорке и друзьям Кстати говоря: я обманывала, когда грозилась сломать портал. Я не хочу править этой жалкой школой; мне нужна Эквестрия! А со своей личной армией подростков я её завоюю! :по образу зомби :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, ни за что! :Сансет Шиммер: О, да ладно! И что же ты планируешь предпринять, интересно? У меня есть магия, а у тебя — ничего! :Радуга Дэш: У неё есть мы! :Сансет Шиммер: злой смех Надо же, компания снова собралась вместе. смех А теперь в сторону! Сумеречная Искорка слишком часто срывала мои планы! Её нужно нейтрализовать! смех Что?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Магия моего Элемента гармонии соединилась с теми, кто создавали его! эхо Честность! Доброта! Веселье! Щедрость! Верность! Магия! Вместе с короной они создают волшебство невообразимой силы, вот только ты никогда не сможешь управлять этой силой! Пусть сейчас корона на твоей голове, Сансет Шиммер, но ты не можешь управлять её силой, потому что не владеешь самой главной магией — магией дружбы! :Сансет Шиммер: вопит Что происходит?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Здесь и'' в Эквестрии, только эта магия может нас объединить! :'Сумеречная Искорка': Ты ''не будешь править Эквестрией. Сила, которой ты обладала в этом мире, ушла. Сегодня ты показала всем свою сущность. Ты показала всем, какая ты внутри. :Сансет Шиммер: плачет Простите. Мне очень даль. Я не знала, что есть другой путь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Магия дружбы существует не только в Эквестрии. Она повсюду. Ты можешь найти её или оставаться в одиночестве. Выбор за тобой. :Сансет Шиммер: Но с тех пор, как я пришла сюда, я только ссорила всех. Я совсем ничего не знаю о дружбе. :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, они тебя научат. :Спайк: Вот мои девчонки! У-ху! :"Броули Битс": Собака заговорила. Оо. Странно. :Спайк: Ты серьёзно? Тебя смущает только говорящая собака? :Рарити: А по-моему, просто милашка. :Спайк: О да. :Директор Селестия: Полагаю, это принадлежит тебе. Настоящая принцесса правит в любом мире, не подчиняя силой, а вдохновляя стать на её сторону. Мы все видели, что ты способна на это. Надеюсь, и ты это видишь, Принцесса Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, вижу. :радуется :Флэш Сентри: А сейчас тоже неловкий момент для приглашения на бал? :Сумеречная Искорка: хихикает :Основная шестёрка: хихикают :Сумеречная Искорка: Сможете за ней присмотреть? :Рарити: Конечно, сможем. Хотя я всё-таки ожидаю каких-то извинений за прошлую весну. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне кажется, что она принесёт ещё много извинений. :Спайк: Нужно торопиться. :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаю, мы с вами совсем недавно подружились, но мне вас будет очень не хватать. вздыхает :Спайк: Корона тебе очень идёт, Принцесса Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаешь, Спайк? Я уже чувствую себя в короне немного увереннее. :Спайк: А крылья? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я ходила на двух ногах и брала вещи этими штуками! Крылья? Я рада, что в Эквестрии меня ждёт только эта трудность! :стук :Пинки Пай: О, ну вот! :Флаттершай: Искорка! :Радуга Дэш: Ты вернулась! :Рарити: Ты вернула корону! :Пинки Пай: Я всегда в тебя верила! :Эпплджек: О, мы так переживали. :Принцесса Селестия: Сансет Шиммер, что с ней? :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, что всё будет хорошо. Она в надёжных руках. :Радуга Дэш: А что такое руки? :Флаттершай: А где вы жили? :Рарити: Что там носят? :Пинки Пай: Там было весело? :Эпплджек: Что вы ели? :Радуга Дэш: Считаешь, она также хороша, как и я? :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает Так хочется обо всём рассказать, правда, но я слишком устала от этих танцев. :Радуга Дэш, Пинки Пай, Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Рарити, Принцесса Каденс: Танцев?! :Сумеречная Искорка и Флэш Сентри: Ох. :Флэш Сентри: Нам пора прекратить врезаться друг в друга. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кто это такой? :Принцесса Каденс: Новый пони королевской стражи замка. Флэш Сентри, кажется. А что? Ты его знаешь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не совсем. :Эпплджек: Ууу! Какая-то пони влюбилась в новенького! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Вовсе нет. :Рарити: ахает Так и есть! Абсолютно точно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не говори ерунды. Мы даже не знакомы. Просто... :Пинки Пай: Просто он очень напоминает парня, которого ты встретила в другом мире, который играл на гитаре и помог доказать, что ты не портила декорации для бала, чтобы ты могла бороться за титул принцессы бала, а потом пригласил тебя на танец?! дыхание Точно? :Сумеречная Искорка: Откуда ты узнала? :Пинки Пай: Просто угадала! :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :chugging :Applejack: Hoo-wee! Your very first princess summit. You must be over the moon, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I am excited. But, to be honest, I'm a little nervous, too. :Pinkie Pie: You're 'nervicited'! It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!!" But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time! We've all been there! :Fluttershy: I'm there almost every day. :Applejack: You've got no reason to fret, Twi. Everything's gonna be just– :Rarity: TWILIGHT! Oh, sorry, darling, but I just realized you're not wearing your crown. You haven't forgotten it back in Ponyville, have you? :Twilight Sparkle: It's in my bag. Just feel a little self-conscious about wearing it. Haven't really gotten accustomed to these yet, either. :Rarity: You are a princess now, Twilight. Embrace it! I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off. Why, I'd sleep in the thing. :fanfare :Flash Sentry: Her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle! :Princess Cadance: laughs Twilight! I haven't seen you since the coronation! :Princess Celestia: We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you. :conversation :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :Spike: What's wrong, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Spike. I'm just... worried, I guess. Princess Cadance was given the Crystal Empire to rule over. What if, now that I'm a princess, Celestia expects me to lead a kingdom of my own? :Spike: That would be awesome! :Twilight Sparkle: No, it would not! Just because I have this crown and these wings, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader! :Spike: Aw, sure ya will, Twilight. Now c'mon, you should get some shut-eye. Big day tomorrow! sigh :Twilight Sparkle: grunts Can't... tuck...! grunts :twang :Twilight Sparkle: Just trying to get comfortable! Ugh! :theme song :chirping :hoofsteps :creaks :Spike: snoring :Sunset Shimmer: Ugh! :Spike: Huh? What? :Twilight Sparkle: yawns My crown! She's got my crown! Stop! Thief! She's stolen my crown! :Rest of main cast: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: Stop! grunts :clatter :Main cast: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: What did you do with my crown? :Sunset Shimmer: Sorry it had to be this way... Princess. :Main cast: gasps :Fluttershy: Who was that? :Princess Celestia: Sunset Shimmer. A former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. One that has sadly led to her stealing your crown. :Spike: She replaced Twilight's with this one. :Princess Celestia: I suppose Sunset Shimmer thought you wouldn't notice right away that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and Element of Harmony. :Twilight Sparkle: But I don't understand. Where did she go? Why did she take the crown? :Princess Celestia: You'll soon know more about this place than even I do. :Princess Luna: This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons. :Pinkie Pie: Sparkly! :Princess Luna: It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. But when Princess Cadance took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over. :Princess Celestia: sigh I had always hoped that Sunset Shimmer would someday use it to return, to come back to Equestria seeking my guidance. Obviously, this is not what has happened. :Princess Cadance: Twilight, you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense. :Princess Luna: Your crown does not belong in the place Sunset Shimmer now calls home. And in her possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves. :Princess Celestia: You understand the importance of your task? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course. :Princess Celestia: Good. Then you must go at once. :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's going, we're going with her. :Pinkie Pie: squee :Rainbow Dash: Right, girls? :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I'm so 'nervicited'! :Applejack: You do realize that's not a real word, right? :Princess Celestia: I'm afraid I can't let you go. :Rainbow Dash: What?! Why not?! :Princess Celestia: Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Twilight to get the crown back from Sunset Shimmer. This is something Princess Twilight must do alone. :Princess Luna: Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return. :Rest of main cast: of encouragement Spike, NO! :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Aaaah! :Spike: yelping :Twilight Sparkle: groan :Spike: Uh, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Spike! You're not supposed to– Spike? Are you a... dog? :Spike: I... think so. But I have no idea what you are! :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? screams panting :Spike: Twilight, you have to get it together! :Twilight Sparkle: breathing sigh What... does the rest of me look like? :Spike: Um, like you. Only not you. Your muzzle's really small. :Twilight Sparkle: My muzzle?! panics :Spike: Are you gonna scream again? Where are we? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. But that must serve as the gateway back to Equestria. We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back there. I suggest we start searching the castle first. :Spike: Works for me. Yeah, I don't think that's how the new you is supposed to– :pants and whines :Twilight Sparkle: Whooaaa... Whoa! Ooh... nervously C'mon, Spike. I do not wanna be like this for longer than I have to. :Spike: Well, look on the bright side. You don't have those pesky wings to worry about anymore. :thud :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm! grunts gasps My magic! It isn't working! :Spike: Makes sense. You don't exactly have your horn. :Twilight Sparkle: What?! :Spike: We really need to find you a mirror. :Twilight Sparkle: What do ya think, Spike? Other artifacts she's stolen from Equestria? gasps What am I? :bell rings :conversations :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Oof! :Flash Sentry: Whoa. You okay? :Spike: I don't think this is a castle. :Fluttershy: Oh, I'm really sorry. I-I just found it, and-and I thought I should give it to her. I didn't know you had dropped it. :Sunset Shimmer: Well, I did! And I was about to get it before you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you. :Fluttershy: hushed It... doesn't really belong to you, either. :Sunset Shimmer: Excuse me?! :Fluttershy: N-n-nothing... :Sunset Shimmer: That's what I thought. It's as good as mine, and you know it. You really are pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals. :Twilight Sparkle: How dare you speak to her that way! :Sunset Shimmer: What did you say? :Twilight Sparkle: I said, "How dare you speak to her that way!" :Sunset Shimmer: You must be new here. I can speak to anyone any way I want. :door shuts :Fluttershy: I can't believe you did that! :Twilight Sparkle: I couldn't just stand there. :Fluttershy: Well, it's just that nobody ever stands up to Sunset Shimmer. :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer!? :Fluttershy: You've heard of her? :Twilight Sparkle: Sort of... :Fluttershy: I don't think I've seen you around before. Did you just transfer to Canterlot High from another school? :Twilight Sparkle: Um... yes! Another... heh, school! My name's Twilight. :Fluttershy: quietly I'm... Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, what was that? :Fluttershy: quieter It's Fluttershy! :Twilight Sparkle: It sounds like you're saying Fluttershy, but how can that...? :Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness! Who's this sweet little guy? :Twilight Sparkle: That's Spike! My, uh... dog! :Fluttershy: Oh, he's so cute! Go on, eat up, little pup! :Spike: eats Huh? :Fluttershy: Oh, wouldn't ya just give anything to know what they're really thinking? :Twilight Sparkle: He usually just tells me. :Fluttershy: Oh, w-what do you mean? :Spike: barks :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, uh, nothing! (chuckles) Never mind. Sunset Shimmer said you picked something up. Something that belonged to her. It wasn't a crown, was it? :Fluttershy: How did you know? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, lucky guess? Do you still have it? :Fluttershy: Mm-mm. :Twilight Sparkle: But you know what happened to it. :Fluttershy: Mm-hmm. This morning, I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday. :Fluttershy: Canterlot's animal shelter needs more volunteers. Won't you help an animal that can't help itself? :fluttering :Fluttershy: whimpers :clunk :Fluttershy: Ow! :Fluttershy: I have no idea how it got there. But I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principal Celestia. :Twilight Sparkle: Principal Celestia? She's the ruler here? :Fluttershy: You could say that. Technically, I guess she and Vice Principal Luna do make the rules. :Twilight Sparkle: Where is she now? :Fluttershy: Probably in her office. Third door on your left. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! :Fluttershy: Oh, wait! You're not really supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might wanna tuck him into your backpack. That's what I do. :meows :chirps :Fluttershy: They just get so lonely when I'm in school all day. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, okay! Thank you! :bell rings :Fluttershy: Oh, no! I'm late for class! :knock knock knock :Principal Celestia: Come in. How may I help you? :Twilight Sparkle: Um, uh... Whew. My name's Twilight Sparkle. I-I'm new here, and... Well, I understand that Fluttershy found a crown this morning and gave it to you. :Principal Celestia: Yes. I've had Vice Principal Luna put it somewhere for safekeeping. No idea how it ended up in the front lawn. Were you interested in running for Princess of the Fall Formal this year? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, no. Not exactly. The truth is... Well, the truth is I... You see, the crown is actually... Princess of the Fall Formal? :Principal Celestia: It's Canterlot High's big Fall dance. :Twilight Sparkle: Like the Grand Galloping Gala. :Principal Celestia: Uh, Grand Galloping Gala? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, uh, it was a big deal at my old school. :Principal Celestia: And was there a princess? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but she wasn't exactly a student. :Principal Celestia: Here at Canterlot High, the students select one of their peers to represent them. She receives a crown at the Fall Formal. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. You asked me if I was interested in running for Princess. Can anyone run? :Principal Celestia: Yes. You just need to let the head of the Fall Formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else? :Twilight Sparkle: Um, nope! That was it! :Principal Celestia: Well, if you do need anything else, my door is always open. :closes :Spike: Twilight, why didn't ya just tell her the crown was yours and ask for it back? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I was going to, but imagine if one of them showed up in Equestria saying they came from a place filled with tall, fleshy, two-legged creatures with these? We'd think they were crazy! :Spike: Hmm. You make a good point. :Twilight Sparkle: Looks like if I want my crown back, I'll have to become Princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal. So that's what I'm gonna do! :Spike: And how exactly do you plan on doing that? :Twilight Sparkle: I have no idea! :bell rings :chatting :Twilight Sparkle: I know we've just met, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something. :Fluttershy: Of course! :Twilight Sparkle: I've decided to run for Princess of the Fall Formal, and– :Fluttershy: gasp Oh! Oh, gosh! Sorry. It's just, oh, running for Fall Formal Princess is a really bad idea. :Twilight Sparkle: Why? :Fluttershy: Sunset Shimmer wants to be Fall Formal Princess, and when she wants something, she gets it! She'll make life awful for anyone who stands in her way. Just ask the girl who ran against her for Princess of the Spring Fling. :Twilight Sparkle: I have to try! :Fluttershy: Oh, I don't think you understand. You'd have to convince everyone here to vote for you instead of her: the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, the rockers... :Twilight Sparkle: Why is everypony– :smack :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, every''body'' separated this way? :Fluttershy: Maybe it was different at your old school, but at C.H.S., everybody sticks to their own kind. One thing that they do have in common is that they know Sunset Shimmer is gonna rule the school until we graduate. :Twilight Sparkle: Not if I can help it! apple So, uh, giggle where would I find the head of the party planning committee? :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy said she'd probably be in here. :Pinkie Pie: Incoming! in and blows into a balloon :Twilight Sparkle: Hi, my name's Twilight Sparkle and... Pinkie Pie? :deflates :Pinkie Pie: gasps Are you psychic?! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, no. I don't think so. Unless of course that's something you can do here. :Pinkie Pie: sigh Not usually. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy said this is where I'd find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee. :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy, huh? Don't let the whole "shy" thing fool you. She can be a real meanie. :Twilight Sparkle: You two aren't friends? :Pinkie Pie: Waited a bit to get your name on the ballot, huh? Dance is day after tomorrow. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm brand new here. :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I thought you didn't look familiar. Though, now that I'm really lookin' at you... Do you have a twin sister who lives in the city, has a pet dog named Spike that looks just like that one? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, maybe? :Pinkie Pie: Thought so. Anyhoo, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown. :scratching :Pinkie Pie: Wow! You have really bad handwriting. It's like you've never held a pen before. :Twilight Sparkle: laughter Is it? :Applejack: Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider? :Pinkie Pie: Oh! Oh! Me, me-me-me, me, yeah, ha-ha, me! :Applejack: Can you bring in the rest? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: Hey, I know you. :Twilight Sparkle: You do? :Applejack: Sure. You're the new girl who gave Sunset Shimmer the what for today. cider :Pinkie Pie: Twilight Sparkle here is gonna run against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal. :Applejack: spits I'd think twice about that. Oh, sure, she'll probably approach you all friendly like... Sunset Shimmer's voice I sure am lookin' forward to some friendly competition. Twilight's voice That's so good to hear. normal But then, here comes the backstabbin'. :pops :Applejack: About the only girl in this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash? :Pinkie Pie: She's the captain of, like, every team at Canterlot High. :pops :Applejack: She's also the captain of sayin' she's gonna do somethin' for ya, and then turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up. :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for the advice, Applejack, but this is something I really need to do. :Applejack: Huh, suit yourself. Hey, how'd you know my name is Applejack? :Twilight Sparkle: Um, I uh... laughter Didn't you say? :Big Mac: Nnnope. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, it sure was nice meeting you both. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. :Pinkie Pie: That one's tryin' to hide a secret, but I am totally on to her. whispering She's psychic! :Applejack: Uh-huh. If you say so. :open :Sunset Shimmer: This looks terrible! There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons. :pops :Snips: Yeah, streamers! :Snails: And fewer balloons! :thud :Sunset Shimmer: Fizzy apple cider? Ugh! This is my coronation, not a hoedown. :Applejack: Well, now, it ain't necessarily gonna be your coronation this time around. :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, is that so? You country folk really aren't that bright. Must be why the other students say such awful things about you. :Applejack: Grrr... :Sunset Shimmer: Obviously it's gonna be my coronation. I'm running unopposed. :Pinkie Pie: Not this time. The new girl just signed up! :Sunset Shimmer: What?! :Pinkie Pie: I know. Her handwriting is really bad. :Sunset Shimmer: herself Where is this Twilight Sparkle? laughs Applejack and Pinkie Pie I'm looking forward to meeting the competition! :chatting :Sunset Shimmer: Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier. Shoulda known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil here after my crown, and her little dog, too. :Twilight Sparkle: It's my crown! :Sunset Shimmer: Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You don't know the first thing about this place, and I'' already rule it. :'Twilight Sparkle': If that's so, why do you even ''need my crown? You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here. :Sunset Shimmer: Pop quiz: what happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world? You don't know? Seriously? laughing And you're supposed to be Princess Celestia's star student? Then again, what were the chances she'd find somepony as bright as me to take under her wing after I'' decided to leave Equestria? Bit embarrassing that you were the best she could do. :'Spike': growls :'Sunset Shimmer': Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your mutt. Hate for him to be... taken away from you. :'Spike': Is that a threat? :'Sunset Shimmer': Oh, of course not. :'Spike': barks :'Sunset Shimmer': But I'd cut down on the chatter if I were you. Don't want everyone to know you don't belong here, now would you? You wanna be a princess here? Please. You don't know the first thing about fitting in. :'Sunset Shimmer': I want you to follow her. Bring me something I can use just like I did with that last girl who thought she could challenge me. :'Snips': You got it, Sunset Shimmer. :'Sunset Shimmer': When the crown and its power are mine, Twilight Sparkle will be sorry she ever set hoof into ''this world. Not that she would've been much safer if she'd stayed in Equestria. :Snips: Yeah, in Equestria. :Sunset Shimmer: What are you still doing here?! Go! :Snips and Snails: Ow. Oh. :machine creaking :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :Trixie Lulamoon: Excuse me. The Great and Powerful Trixie! ...Needs some peanut butter crackers. :clanks :Trixie Lulamoon: Voilà! :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer is right. I don't know the first thing about this place. If I'm gonna really fit in and win votes, we need to do some research. :Spike: Research? :Twilight Sparkle: This place has a school. I have to believe it's got a... library! :Snips: Got your phone? :Snails: Got yours? :Snips and Snails: snickering :Twilight Sparkle: So I just push the letters here, and then the words and moving pictures will come up here? :Cheerilee: sigh That's right. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe this place does have magic. :playing :Scootaloo: video "When you're a younger–" :shuts off :Cheerilee: Uh, girls, what are you doing? :Sweetie Belle: We're just seeing how many hits our new music video has gotten. :Scootaloo: video "So the three of us will fight the fight..." :Cheerilee: groaning No, just... :Scootaloo: video "There is nothing–" :shuts off :Cheerilee: No! The school computers are for research purposes only. :Apple Bloom: It's just as well, y'all. Some of the comments about our song were really awful. "Epic fail"... "Funniest thing I've ever seen"?! :Sweetie Belle: Funniest thing they've ever seen, huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I don't know that that's what you should take from... of exertion :Snips and Snails: snickering :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Whoa! Waah! :Cheerilee: Shhh! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... laughter :Snips and Snails: harder :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :Voice on P.A. system: The library will be closing in five minutes. :Twilight Sparkle: yawn gasp I hadn't even thought about where we're gonna sleep tonight! :Spike: Way ahead of you. :Spike: It's a little cough dusty. But it doesn't seem like anybody comes up here. :Twilight Sparkle: It's perfect, Spike. :Spike: So, how did your research go? :Twilight Sparkle: I found this book. It's called a yearbook. It seems to be something they use to keep a record of things that have happened at the school. Look. That's Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and I'm gonna bet the girl on the far right is Rarity. :Spike: There's a Rarity here!? Uh, I mean, uh... interesting photo. :Twilight Sparkle: It's interesting because they look like they're friends. :Spike: They do look like our friends. But I thought we'd figured that out already. :Twilight Sparkle: No, I mean... they look like they're friends with each other. But it doesn't seem like they're friends now. :Spike: Not so much. :Twilight Sparkle: I just can't help but get the feeling that Sunset Shimmer had something to do with it. :Spike: I wouldn't put it past her. But she wanted your crown 'cause she's planning on doing something even worse! If you're gonna stop her, you have to focus on making friends here. Can't worry about why these girls aren't friends anymore. Even if they yawning do remind you of your Ponyville friends. :Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Spike. sigh Eye on the prize. :Principal Celestia: P.A. system Good morning, students, and happy Thursday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the Princess of the Fall Formal today. They are due at the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voice heard. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy said I'd need to win over all those different groups if I wanna become Princess of the Fall Formal. So I've compiled a list of talking points. :Spike: laughing You made a list? That's so unlike you! nervously Uh... Please... Continue. :Twilight Sparkle: I'll start introducing myself, sprinkle in some things I learned about their world into the conversation, show them how I fit in here! sigh Okay, Spike. Time to make a good first impression on my fellow students. The whole world sorta depends on it. :"Nolan North": Hey, look. :laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Why is everybody looking at me funny? Whoa! What're you...? Why did you...? Rarity? :Rarity: Perfect! Oh, yes. This is good! No one will recognize you! :Twilight Sparkle: Why wouldn't I wanna be– :Rarity: And we'll need a disguise for your dog, which is too bad. He really is so adorable! Y'know, with a little work, I think I could make him look like a rabbit instead. :Spike: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: A rabbit? :opens :Applejack: There you are, Twilight. :Rarity: So much for the disguise. :Applejack: I've been lookin' all over for ya! :Fluttershy: Me too. :Pinkie Pie: Me three! I like your new look! :Rarity: I do have an eye for these sorts of things. Not that you seem to care. :Pinkie Pie: What?! :Twilight Sparkle: Why do you think she doesn't care? No, never mind. Why were you all looking for me? What's going on? :Fluttershy: Oh, she hasn't seen it yet. :Twilight Sparkle: Seen what? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, it's really not that bad. nervously :Sunset Shimmer: video Twilight Sparkle wants to be your Fall Formal Princess. But what does it say about our school if we give someone like this... such an important honor? :Twilight Sparkle: Wha... I... :Pinkie Pie: I take that back. It's pretty bad! :Twilight Sparkle: But this all happened yesterday! At the library! Has everyone in the school seen this? Is that why they were all looking at me that way? :Pinkie Pie and Applejack: Mmm... :Twilight Sparkle: What am I gonna do? No one is gonna vote for me after seeing this! :Fluttershy: Not that it'll make any difference, but I'll still vote for you. :thunk :Fluttershy: You were so nice to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer was picking on me yesterday. :Pinkie Pie: If ya still wanna run, maybe there's something I'' can do to help! :'Fluttershy': Word of advice? Don't accept ''her help. She doesn't take anything seriously! :Pinkie Pie: Ugh! Why do you have to be so awful to me? :Rarity: Oh! Pff. Kch. Ts! Don't play innocent, Pinkie Pie! You are no better than she is! :Pinkie Pie: And what is that supposed to mean?! :Rarity: Twilight I'' am happy to offer up my assistance as well. Pinkie To someone who would appreciate what I have to offer! :arguing :'Applejack': Listen to y'all carryin' on! Get over it and move on! :'Rarity': You mean like how ''you've gotten over what happened with Rainbow Dash? :Applejack: She said she'd get the softball team to make an appearance at my bake sale. I tell everybody they're comin', and then not one of 'em shows up! She made a liar outta me! That's different! :Pinkie Pie and Rarity: Is not! :Applejack: Is too! :continues :Twilight Sparkle: STOP! All of you! I wanna show you something. You were friends once. :Applejack: Hmm. The Freshman Fair. Y'all remember? :Pinkie Pie: Mm-hmm. :Rarity: Yes. :Twilight Sparkle: But something happened. I think that something was Sunset Shimmer. :Rarity: Well, it's a nice theory, darling, but Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it. :Fluttershy: She's right. Sunset Shimmer isn't the one who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noisemakers! It was supposed to be a serious event, and Pinkie Pie ruined it! :Pinkie Pie: What are you talking about? I got a text from you saying that you didn't want a silent auction. You wanted a big party! :Fluttershy: Uh! I never sent you a text! :Pinkie Pie: You didn't? :Rarity: You don't think she's the one who's been sending me those e-mails, do you? Every time I volunteer to help with the decorations at a school function, I get an e-mail from Pinkie Pie saying she has plenty of volunteers! And then I find out she's done everything herself. :Pinkie Pie: I never sent you any e-mails! :Applejack: Maybe she's the reason Rainbow Dash didn't show up for my bake sale! :Twilight Sparkle: Didn't you ever ask Rainbow Dash why she didn't show up? :Applejack: Heh, I guess I kinda stopped talkin' to her at all after that. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe now would be a good time to start. :Rarity: They're actually talking! That's a good sign! :Pinkie Pie: Hugs! Ooh, hugs are always good! :Applejack: Somebody, and I think we can all guess who, told Rainbow Dash that my bake sale had been moved to a different day. Dash showed up with all the softball team and thought I'd cancelled on her! :Rainbow Dash: So you're lookin' to dethrone Sunset Shimmer and become Princess of the Fall Formal, huh? Gotta say, I'd really love to see that happen. I'll totally help you out! All you gotta do is beat me in a game of one-on-one. :Twilight Sparkle: What? :Rainbow Dash: First to five goals wins. One-zip! :music :Twilight Sparkle: gasping :Rainbow Dash: That's game! :Rarity: I... really thought you were gonna... pull it off there in the end! nervously :Rainbow Dash: So what's the plan? How can I help you be princess instead of Sunset Shimmer? :Twilight Sparkle: But... I... lost! :Rainbow Dash: Of course you lost. I'm awesome! But I'm not gonna help just anybody try and beat Sunset Shimmer. The Fall Formal Princess should be someone with heart and determination. You've proved that you've got 'em both! :cheering :Snips and Snails: snickering :Twilight Sparkle: And... can I get mine with extra oats? :Mrs. Cake: Oats? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, scratch that. However you normally make it is fine. :clatters :Flash Sentry: Oh! We've got to stop bumping into each other like this. :Twilight Sparkle: You know me! Always trying to make a big splash around here. 'Cause my drink kinda splashed... on the ground! laughter I'm gonna go over there now. :Rarity: Don't even think about it! You're already trying to get her crown. Who knows what Sunset Shimmer would do if you ended up getting her ex-boyfriend too? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm not trying to. I don't even know... We just accidentally... Ex-boyfriend? :Fluttershy: Flash Sentry broke up with her a few weeks ago. I can't believe she hasn't done something awful to him yet. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe she's just waiting until she has the power to do something really awful. :Applejack: All right, girls. Dance is tomorrow night, and we still don't know how we're gonna get Twilight the votes she needs to be named princess. Right now, folks only know the Twilight from the videos Sunset Shimmer posted online. We need to help 'em see her differently. :of agreement :Rarity: I'VE GOT IT! Ahem. I mean, um, perhaps I have a solution. Now this may be an absolutely preposterous idea, but what if we all wore these as a sign of unity? Freshman year, they were very, very popular. A way for everybody to show their school spirit! You know? "Go, Canterlot Wondercolts!" Ahem. I haven't sold any in ages. I mean, the five of us are obviously very different, but deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts! Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us, Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us. And we're gonna let everyone know it! What do you think? :chatting :strumming :tray thudding :thudding :and clapping :continues in the background :Sunset Shimmer: Take those off! I have something I need you to do. :bell rings :chatting :Rarity: Doesn't everyone look just fabulous? :Twilight Sparkle: It was a great idea, Rarity! :Applejack: Don't know what she's smilin' about. Twilight's the one that's gonna be Princess of the Fall Formal. :knock knock :Sunset Shimmer: Vice Principal Luna! Something terrible has happened! :Sunset Shimmer: Isn't this just awful? And after Pinkie Pie worked so hard to make things so perfect! Why would Twilight Sparkle do something like this? :Vice Principal Luna: Why would you think Twilight was responsible for something like this? :Sunset Shimmer: Because I have proof. :Twilight Sparkle: But... But I don't understand! :Vice Principal Luna: This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but... :Vice Principal Luna: I think it should be fairly obvious that the school cannot let someone who would do something like this compete for the Fall Formal crown. :knock :Flash Sentry: Vice Principal Luna. I found these in a trash can in the library. Thought you should see them. Someone obviously combined these photos to make it look like Twilight was the one who trashed the gym. :Vice Principal Luna: I appreciate you bringing these to my attention, Flash. In light of this new evidence, you may of course continue your bid to be crowned the Princess of the Fall Formal. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! You have no idea how important this is to me! :Flash Sentry: (chuckles) What was I gonna do? Not prove your innocence? Wouldn't be much of a Canterlot Wondercolt, would I? :Vice Principal Luna: I am afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night. If you will excuse me, I need to let my sister know about this latest development. :Flash Sentry: So, uh, I was wondering. If you aren't already going with somebody, wanna go to the Fall Formal with me tomorrow night? :Twilight Sparkle: That would be... Tomorrow night!? No, no-no-no-no-no, no no no no no! Nonononono! I can't! The portal! That'll be too late! panting :Flash Sentry: One "no" would have been fine! :Rarity: Everything okay in there? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes! herself Only it's not okay. It's not okay at all! If I don't get my crown tonight, I won't be able to go back to Equestria for another thirty moons! Oh, what are we gonna do? :Spike: Hmm. We tell them the truth. Let them know what's really at stake if you don't get the crown tonight. They'll help us figure somethin' out. :Twilight Sparkle: But what if they won't? What if when they find out how different I really am...? :Spike: Twilight, these girls rallied around you 'cause they saw what was in your heart. They aren't gonna feel any differently about you when they find out you're a pony princess in Equestria. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you followed me here, Spike. :Spike: Me too. Unless, of course, we get stuck here for another thirty moons. :Applejack: You okay? :Twilight Sparkle: The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight. :Pinkie Pie: WHAT!? :Twilight Sparkle: It had to be postponed because Sunset Shimmer had Snips and Snails ruin all of Pinkie Pie's decorations. :Pinkie Pie: WHAT?!? :Twilight Sparkle: But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight. :Pinkie Pie: Wha–! :Twilight Sparkle: sigh You see... :Pinkie Pie: You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess there and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements, and without it they don't work anymore, and you need them all to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for, like, a really, really long time! squee :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason. :Spike: Nope, she's pretty much spot-on. :Rarity: He can talk!? :Spike: Oh, yeah! And back where I come from, I'm not even a dog! I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon! :Fluttershy: This is so amazing! Tell me, what are you thinking right now? :Spike: Sure would love a scratch behind the old ears! :Rarity: Gah... :Spike: Uh, maybe later. :Twilight Sparkle: How did you know all that? :Pinkie Pie: Just a hunch. :Applejack: Wait a minute! Lemme get this straight. You're a pony? :Rarity: You're a princess? :Fluttershy: You're from another world? :Twilight Sparkle: gulp Mm-hmm. :Rainbow Dash: That... is... awesome! :chatter :Spike: See? Told ya. :Rarity: I simply cannot believe they did all this! :Pinkie Pie: If I only had some kind of... party cannon that could decorate everything super fast! :Twilight Sparkle: I know it seems impossible, but, maybe if we all work together? :Applejack: Now that's the kinda can-do spirit I'm lookin' for in a Fall Formal Princess! Let's do it, y'all! :Rarity: Absolutely! :Rainbow Dash: Rock on! :Pinkie Pie: Yes, indeedily! :Fluttershy: whispers Yaaay! :Pinkie Pie: This... looks... sooooo... GOOD! :Principal Celestia: clapping All right, everyone! Fall Formal is back on for this evening. :cheering :Principal Celestia: So you'd better get out of here and start getting ready. Oh, and don't forget to cast your ballots for the Fall Formal Princess on your way out! :"Scott Green": You got my vote, Twilight. :"Cloudy Kicks": Mine, too! :Girl #2: Mine too! :Girl #3: Mine too! :Sunset Shimmer: You're lucky she was able to pull this off. Next time I ask you to make a mess of things, try to show a little restraint! I need this Formal to go on tonight just as much as she does. :pulls up :laughing :pulls up :Flash Sentry: Uh, Twilight! Look, I know you said "no" about going to the Fall Formal with me, but would you reconsider and at least have one dance? :Twilight Sparkle: I didn't say "no"! I mean, I did, but... I didn't mean no, to you. I was... Well, what I mean is... yes. I'd love to dance with you! :smack :music :Twilight Sparkle: Anybody see Sunset Shimmer? :Rainbow Dash: Maybe she was too embarrassed to show! She's gotta know you won by a landslide! :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe... :ends :cheering :Principal Celestia: First off, I wanna say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier. And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal crown. The Princess of this year's Fall Formal is... Twilight Sparkle! :cheering :Principal Celestia: Congratulations, Twilight. :Spike: Twilight! Help! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike? :Spike: growling :Twilight Sparkle: They've got Spike! :Sunset Shimmer: That's close enough! :Spike: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't hurt him! :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, Twilight. Snips and Snails Let him go. Twilight You don't belong here. Give me the crown, and you can go back to Equestria tonight. Or keep it and never go home. :Twilight Sparkle: gasp :Sunset Shimmer: Tick-tock, Twilight. We haven't got all night. The portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour. So, what's your answer? :Twilight Sparkle: No. :Sunset Shimmer: What!? Equestria! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?! :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead. Destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown! :Sunset Shimmer: Fine. You win. :Rainbow Dash: You... are... so awesome! :Applejack: I can't believe you were gonna do that for us! :Rarity: It's no wonder you're a real live princess! :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, yes, she's so very special! Snips and Snails Grab him, you fools! :Spike: whimpering :Rainbow Dash: Spike! Spike! Fluttershy! :Sunset Shimmer: I'll take that! evilly At last! More power than I could ever imagine! :gasp :rumbles :Sunset Shimmer: laughter :Main cast: gasps :Snips: This is gonna be so cool! :screaming :Sunset Shimmer: I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along. growls But let's let bygones be bygones. I'' am your princess now, and you will be loyal... to ''me! :screaming, Wilhelm scream :moaning :Sunset Shimmer: Snips and Snails Round them up and bring them to the portal. Twilight and friends Spoiler alert: I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school; I want Equestria! And with my own little teenage army behind me, I am going to get it! :moans :Twilight Sparkle: No, you're not! :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, please! What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you have nothing! :Rainbow Dash: She has us! :Sunset Shimmer: evil laughter Gee, the gang really is all back together again. laughter Now step aside! Twilight has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! She needs to be dealt with! laughter What!? :Twilight Sparkle: The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those that helped create it! echoing Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! Together with a crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship! :Sunset Shimmer: No! screaming What is happening?! :Twilight Sparkle: Here and in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all! :Twilight Sparkle: You will never rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone. Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart. :Sunset Shimmer: crying I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way. :Twilight Sparkle: The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours. :Sunset Shimmer: But... But all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship. :Twilight Sparkle: I bet they can teach you. :Spike: Those are my girls! Woo-hoo! :"Brawly Beats": Did that dog just talk? Whoa. Weird. :Spike: Seriously? The talking dog is a weird thing about all this? :Rarity: I, for one, think you're adorable. :Spike: Oh, yeah. :Principal Celestia: I believe this belongs to you. A true princess in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: I do. :cheers :Flash Sentry: Would now be a completely awkward time to ask you for that dance? :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Main cast: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: You'll look out for her, won't you? :Rarity: Of course we will. Although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring's debacle. :Twilight Sparkle: I have a feeling she'll be handing out a lot of apologies. :Spike: We better get going. :Twilight Sparkle: I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm gonna miss all of you so much. sigh :Spike: That crown really does suit you, Princess Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: You know what, Spike? I am starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it. :Spike: And the wings? :Twilight Sparkle: I've been walking on two legs and picking things up with these! Wings? I'm thrilled that's all I'll be dealing with back in Equestria! :thud :Pinkie Pie: Oh, bummer! :Fluttershy: Twilight! :Rainbow Dash: Ah, you're back! :Rarity: You've got your crown! :Pinkie Pie: I knew you could do it! :Applejack: Oh, we were so worried. :Princess Celestia: Sunset Shimmer, is she alright? :Twilight Sparkle: I think she's gonna be fine. I left her in good hands. :Rainbow Dash: What are hands? :Fluttershy: Where did you stay? :Rarity: What did they wear? :Pinkie Pie: Did ya have fun? :Applejack: What'd ya eat? :Rainbow Dash: Would ya say she's just as awesome as me? :Twilight Sparkle: sigh I wanna tell you all everything, I do, but I'm just so exhausted from all the dancing. :Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Princess Cadance: Dancing?! :Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry: Oh. :Flash Sentry: We've got to stop bumping into each other like this. :Twilight Sparkle: Who was that? :Princess Cadance: He's a new member of the castle guard. Flash Sentry, I think. Why? Do you know him? :Twilight Sparkle: Not exactly. :Applejack: Oooh! Somepony's got a crush on the new guy! :Twilight Sparkle: No. No, I don't. :Rarity: gasp She does! She absolutely does! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't be ridiculous. I don't even know him. He just... :Pinkie Pie: Totally reminds you of a guy you met in the other world who played guitar, was in a band, and helped prove you didn't destroy all the decorations for a big dance, so you could still run for princess of the big dance, and then asked you to dance at that dance?! breath Right? :Twilight Sparkle: How did you know that? :Pinkie Pie: Just a hunch! :credits Примечания en:Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls de:Transkripte/Equestria Girls (Film) es:Transcripciones/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Película) pt:Transcrições/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Категория:Стенограммы, Девочки из Эквестрии